


To the Moon, and Never Back

by blackeyedqueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Grief, M/M, Shiro is Presumed Dead, [but like we all know he aint really dead so i didn't tag for character death]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackeyedqueen/pseuds/blackeyedqueen
Summary: "Who knew stardust was just ash?"





	

“To the moon and back,” he said.

 

They hung the stars on his ceiling, a universe above his bed. They had three minutes to pretend like they were really laying under the stars before the glow dimmed.

 

It only took one minute until teeth scraped his shoulder, until lips met his, until fingers traced along his skin and slid up his shirt. By the time three minutes was up, the only stars that mattered were in each other’s eyes as they whispered, “I love you, I love you, to the moon and back.”

 

* * *

 

He was leaving.

 

They camped in the desert. They held so tight, skin bruised under fingers, blunt nails leaving red marks. Teeth catching on lips, mouths swallowing groans, knees dug into ribs, hands crushing hips.

 

They had three hours to pretend that this wouldn’t end and the stars wouldn’t dim.

 

“I love you, I love you, to the moon and back.”

 

* * *

 

“To the moon and back,” he said.

 

And to the moon he went. To hang more stars. Collecting drops of Jupiter. Pioneering the unknown.

 

But never back.

 

* * *

 

The stars on the ceiling faded, like memories. Like the ghost of a whisper, or the dream of a touch. They hung above his bed like weights on his chest. Until they peeled away and fell. Until they hit the cold bottom. Like he did.

 

“ _To the moon_ ,” he said.

_But what about my moon?_

_And the stars you hung for me?_

 

He gathered the stars from the floor and burned them into dust. Who knew stardust was just ash?

 

Then he left.

 

_To the moon._

_And never back._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> VERY short drabble I wrote this when I was really sad and angry a few nights ago.
> 
>  
> 
> It's inspired by a quote, actually a title of a poem, "To the Moon, and Never Back". When I first saw it, I thought it was pretty appropriate for the paladins bc like, they're all in space and can't return home. And then it made me think of unrequited love. Because the original would be "i love you to the moon and back." but like. what if it's to the moon but not back? And then I thought of it in the context of Sheith and got hecked up. [In case anyone is wondering, the poem has nothing to do with any of these things. It's a children's poem, something about boots and shoes...]
> 
> feedback is always appreciated <3
> 
> come find me on tumblr: fakegenjimain; twitter: marmorasblade


End file.
